1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for increasing the life expectancy of filament light bulbs and, more particularly, to an article which is simply positionable in a light bulb socket and includes a standard, conventionally packaged, power decreasing and/or transient limiting device which is automatically placed in circuit with the light bulb for increasing the life expectancy thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The life expectancy of conventional filament light bulbs is in the approximate range of 750 to 1,200 hours. While this seems like a long period of time, very often, as in the case of light bulbs that burn continuously, it is not. Thus, we are all faced with the problem of continuously changing light bulbs. This is not only expensive, but often, especially in the case of establishments which use a large number of light bulbs, a continuous series of problems.
It is known that the life expectancy of filament light bulbs can be substantially increased by decreasing the power input thereto. It is also known that the life expectancy of filament light bulbs can be significantly increased by limiting the power turn-on and turn-off transients which occur each time power is applied thereto or removed therefrom. Thus, it is known to place resistors, thermistors, diodes, SCR's, and other circuit elements in series with a light bulb to decrease and/or limit the power thereto and/or to reduce power transients. Of these circuit elements, a diode, an SCR, or other on/off device is preferred because their higher efficiency reduces heating of the device, thereby wasting energy, which occurs with thermistors and other resistive devices. In fact, by placing an on/off device such as a diode in series with light bulbs so as to cut the power input by approximately a factor of two, and to also limit the power transients, an increase in the life expectancy of conventional filament bulbs by at least ten times may be expected.
With this information in mind, it has been known to rewire electrical circuits feeding light bulbs to include conventional power decreasing and/or transient limiting devices therein. However, because of the inconvenience of this approach, it has been used to an insignificant extent. Heretofore, there has been no simple and efficient way to insert conventional power decreasing and/or transient limiting devices such as a diode in a home light bulb circuit.